wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tyr's Hand
| government = | leader = | fleader = | language = Common | faith = Holy Light | affiliation = Argent Crusade, The Risen, Scarlet Crusade, Kingdom of Lordaeron | organizations = Brotherhood of the Light | loc = Eastern Plaguelands | status = Active | source = World of Warcraft World of Warcraft: Cataclysm }} Tyr's Hand is a fortified city located in Eastern Plaguelands to the southeast and counts a population of 9,000 inhabitants''Lands of Conflict, page 95. Tyr’s Hand is the only major human settlement left in this part of Lordaeron (not counting Light's Hope Chapel). It is manned by an army of Scarlet Crusaders and is relatively untouched by the undead plague. The few humans who roam the Plaguelands desperately seek the safety of Tyr’s Hand. For the most part, only the Horde has multiple quests here: (Dungeon Set 2 chain; also the only quest here available to the Alliance), (Blightcaller quest chain) and (blood elf paladin charger quest chain). This area is in much better condition than the Plaguelands, although the trees and other flora are obviously dying. History Early History Tyr's Hand was a large port city populated by humans, located in the far east of the continent of Lordaeron on the eastern shore and was loyal to the crown of that kingdom. Founded initially by pilgrims migrating eastward into lands then contested by roving bands of Forest Trolls and named for a legendary hero of the ancient storieshttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=25626575587&sid=1, the city quickly grew to become a regional bastion of security as well as a center of trade and commerce with the nearby High Elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas. During the Second War, troubles arose in the township of Tyr's Hand, when the local peasant population fell into a state of minor revolt. The uprising was quelled and the Knights of the Silver Hand were summoned to watch over the populace. The Alliance searched out all of the Horde forces in the area and destroyed them to maintain order in the region. It was later discovered that the rebellion at Tyr's Hand was started by Alterac spies in hopes of concealing the Orcish mining facility located there. Later, the Horde employed the ogre-magi in the creation and defense of a Fortress at the mouth of Tyr's Bay, cutting off the Human supply lines into Quel'Thalas, and razing the city and its ports. Though in time it was rebuilt. Third War During the days of the Third War, forces of the Scourge laid siege to the fortified city but could never breach it, largely in part due to the tenacious efforts of its garrison that would soon declare its loyalty to the burgeoning Scarlet Crusade. World of Warcraft At some point, the elder High General Abbendis commanded the city and its Crusaders and priests. The city includes several churches, including the the immense Scarlet Basilica (the command center for the Scarlet Crusade), an abbey and a church. In the city's center is the newly erected Scarlet Monastery, a grand edifice that rivals Stormwind's Cathedral of Light. So strategic a position was Tyr's Hand that his daughter, High General Abbendis continued its use as the headquarters for the Crusade after his death. To this day, Tyr's Hand has resisted the push of Kel'Thuzad's undead minions, and continues to serve as not only the regional base of operations for the Scarlet Crusade, but its religious center as well. In the bleak darkness of the Eastern Plaguelands, it is the only patch of greenery. A City of Churches Tyr's Hand, as the religious center of the Scarlet Crusade, is clearly a city of churches: A church reminiscent of the nearby Light's Hope Chapel, another very similar to Northshire Abbey, and of course the Scarlet Basilica, built like the center building of the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. As well as the claim that a Scarlet Monastery exists there as well. Interestingly, the Tyr's Hand Abbey has a church bell in the belfry, that, simliar to the Booty Bay Alarm Bell, when moused over the cursor turns into an action wheel and while clicking seems like it should ellicit a response, nothing actually happens as yet, sound effect or otherwise. Wrath of the Lich King During the war against the Scourge and the Lich King, new death knights start in an area east of Tyr's Hand, atop a necropolis known as Acherus: The Ebon Hold. To start, death knights will be aligned with the Scourge and receive their orders from the Lich King himself, as well as such Scourge personalities as Baron Rivendare and Instructor Razuvious. The death knight's task will be to lay waste to the towns of New Avalon and Havenshire along the coast. In the non-instanced area of this same region, '''Tyr's Hand' is strangely unaffected by the devastation wrought by the Scourge in the neighboring towns. It was previously speculated to be destroyed — the plague having overwhelmed it at last, or being abandoned by the newborn Scarlet Onslaught - but the evidence is clear that there is still a Scarlet presence in the city. Cataclysm Ironically, it is revealed that every Scarlet Crusader in Tyr's Hand has been turned undead, presumably by Balnazzar. The Brotherhood of the Light seek the help of adventurers to take over the town. The Brotherhood succeeded and the Argent Crusade now controls the city. Patch changes * References es:Mano de Tyr fr:Main de Tyr Category:Temples Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Human territories Category:Elite areas